1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing various types of plastic composite molded parts, such as the plastic composite gears, bearings and sliding parts of business machines, automobiles, and industrial equipment in general, and further, in OA equipment, etc., having many areas of strict dimensional accuracy, that is, strict dimensional tolerance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The properties required of plastic composite gears are gear properties, including friction and wear properties, gear fatigue strength, etc., under the conditions of use (ambient temperature, lubrication method, life, flame resistance), gear accuracy and cost, etc. Moreover, the properties required of plastic composite bearings are friction and wear properties and dimensional accuracy that can withstand severe sliding conditions under the conditions of use (ambient temperature, lubrication method, life, flame resistance) and cost, etc. A gear or bearing whose coefficient of friction and specific wear rate have been reduced by molding a plastic composite, which is various solid lubricants, such as polytetrafluoroethylene, molybdenum disulfide, graphite, etc., added to a crystalline polymer, such as polyacetal, polyamide, polyphenylene sulfide, etc., to provide friction and wear properties, has been used as this type of plastic composite gear and bearing. However, there is a reduction in mechanical properties of the molded part when the above mentioned solid lubricant is added to the crystalline polymer. Therefore, in the case of molded parts that require high fatigue strength, such as gears and bearings, a composite material is made of various reinforcing fibers, such as glass fibers, carbon fibers or aramide fibers, etc. further added to the above mentioned plastic composite composition as the matrix. Nevertheless, if this type of composite material is used, not only is material cost increased, but there is also an increase in viscosity of the plastic composite during molding, with fluidity becoming poor, and therefore, injection pressure during filling process must be set at a high pressure and as a result, facility costs and production costs for molding will rise. Moreover, there is a chance that residual stress of the molded part will increase. Furthermore, anisotropy develops due to orientation of the fibers during molding in molded parts that are obtained by molding a plastic composite to which reinforcing fibers have been added and it becomes very difficult to control shape and mold parts with high accuracy. Moreover, shape accuracy decreases. In addition, mechanical properties, particularly toughness, of plastic composite to which large quantities of solid lubricant have been added decreases, even if reinforcing fibers are added, and therefore, there is also a problem in that they cannot be used in gears and bearings where fatigue strength is required. In addition, there is a problem in terms of recyclability with plastic composite molded parts to which have been added several types of raw materials, particularly reinforcing fibers such as glass fibers, etc.
Moreover, crystalline polymers generally have better mechanical strength, such as flexural modulus, etc., when compared to amorphous polymers. However, the spherulite size of the crystalline polymer and degree of crystallization vary considerably at the surface layer and the inside of a molded part obtained by conventional injection molding of crystalline polymers because of the cooling speed gradient in the molded part. Put briefly, in contrast to the fact that spherulite size of the crystalline polymer is small and the degree of crystallization is small at the surface layer of the molded part, which is close to the mold surface, because it is rapidly cooled after injection molding, contrary to the above mentioned surface layer, spherulite size is large and the degree of crystallization is high inside the molded part, which is away from the mold surface, because it is gradually cooled. Thus, local differences in the spherulite size and the degree of crystallization within one molded part will result in differences in mold shrinkage at each area of the molded part. This means that when a product having many areas with strict dimensional accuracy (strict dimensional tolerance), such as OA equipment products, etc., are molded with a mold that has been made at a certain shrinkage factor estimate, it will be extremely difficult to keep the dimensions of each area of the molded part at dimensional tolerance. Consequently, in the past it has been difficult to mold products with many areas of strict dimensional accuracy (strict dimensional tolerance) using crystalline polymers. Therefore, amorphous polymers rather than crystalline polymers are generally used for plastic composite molded parts with strict dimensional accuracy. However, there is a tendency toward insufficient flexural modulus as the molded part becomes thinner when amorphous polymers are used. Consequently, composite materials that use a reinforcing fiber system such as glass fibers are being considered to improve the flexural modulus of molded parts molded from these amorphous polymers. Nevertheless, as in the case of the above mentioned crystalline polymer, there are problems in that facility costs and product costs rise and residual stress on the molded part increases due to high material cost and an increase in viscosity and deterioration of fluidity of the plastic composite during molding, and there is a problem in that there is a reduction in dimensional accuracy due to anisotropy that is the result of fiber orientation during molding, in the case of such composite materials that use reinforcing fiber systems.
In this manner, the above mentioned type of composite materials, where various types of reinforcing fibers, such as glass fibers, carbon fibers, aramide fibers, etc., are added to crystalline polymers, have been used in the past to improve gear properties and the friction and wear properties required of bearings. However, it is difficult to obtain high-accuracy gears and bearings due to orientation of the fibers during injection molding with this type of fiber composite. Therefore, in light of the above mentioned points, the present invention presents a method for producing plastic composite gears that have excellent gear properties, such as excellent friction and wear properties, gear fatigue strength, etc., and therefore have gear accuracy, as well as plastic composite bearings with excellent shape accuracy and excellent friction and wear properties. Furthermore, a variety of friction and wear properties are required of plastic composite molded parts used in sliding parts, such as the above mentioned gears and bearings, etc., depending on various conditions, such as use conditions (temperature, life, flame resistance), cost, etc., and it is necessary to balance these properties with cost performance. Therefore, a method of producing plastic composite molded parts of improved friction and wear properties and excellent recyclability at a low cost without adding large amounts of various types of solid lubricants and glass fibers, etc., as in the past is presented by the present invention as plastic composite molded parts used in sliding parts that require excellent friction and wear properties.
Furthermore, as previously mentioned, it has been very difficult to obtain plastic composite molded parts that can satisfy both mechanical strength, such as flexural modulus, etc., and high dimensional accuracy in the past. Therefore, a method for producing plastic composite molded parts that are molded parts of crystalline polymers with excellent mechanical strength, such as flexural modulus, etc., and that have such excellent dimensional accuracy that they can even be used for products with many areas of strict dimensional accuracy, that is, strict dimensional tolerance, is presented by the present invention.